Caged Baby Dragon
by knight of nights
Summary: Luka was tired with her fate. The cold metal cuffs chafed her wrists and ankles. Her head pounded from being forced to stay upright. Her stomach growled from lack of food. And her black wings itched to fly from her prison. Yes she was a dragon, and had been forced to stay in this castle since she was a baby. But tonight was the night she would escape and punish her captor.


Caged Baby Dragon

Luka was tired with her fate. The cold metal cuffs chafed her wrists and ankles. From these cuffs, several chains seemed to grow from, reaching to every direction of her small room. Her head pounded from being forced to stay upright. Her stomach growled from lack of food. And her black wings itched to fly from her prison. She had remained there for seventy five years. Though she only looked like an eighteen year old girl, Luka was quickly reaching a hundred, still very young for her race. But by now, she should have a treasure trove to guard, just like every other dragon. Yes she was a dragon, even though her humanoid form as tricked many unsuspecting mortals. But here she was, with more chains wrapped around her slender body than she could count. Her pink hair was twisted in knots while her face was covered in bruises. All of these imperfections, however, couldn't mar her rare beauty. It had started almost seventy five years ago.

At the age of twenty five, Luka had been two young to control what body state she was in. Though at that time, she looked like a five year old, Luka was already hunting for her own food. She no longer needed to rely on her mother for survival. Unfortunately, she was spotted by a caring human. With his un-matching eyes, one of blue, the other of green, he had felt great pity for her, thinking that she was an orphan waif. He couldn't have been more wrong. Even though her powers were still extremely weak, she knew that it wouldn't be much of a challenge for her to rip him to shreds. The only thing that kept him alive was her never ending curiosity. It had been the first time a human ever ventured towards her. She was captivated by his white hair, even though he was barely sixteen, and his dual eye colors. He tried talking with her the entire way to his castle, but she could neither speak nor understand human speech. He brought her to a pair of maids, so her filth could be washed away, but when the two older women removed her clothes and saw her impish wings, the screamed. The young gentleman was the only one in the castle that treated her humanly. All of the servants treated her like a fallen demon, inhabiting the castle only to bring destruction on their names. But to him, she was a princess. Nothing but the best was given to her. She could have anything she wanted, but leave the castle He treated her like a daughter until the day he died. By that time, his lovely youth was gone, even though Luka could still see the spark in those unchanging eyes, just like that day years ago.

She still looked like a child at the time her first master died, and the new master came. His raven black eyes, the same color of his glossy hair, seemed to probe her, seeing her as an experiment only. Instead of the gentleness she had known, now she was pushed to the limits. How fast she could fly, how hard were her scales, how hot was her fire: all of these were continually experimented on. Slowly all love she had previously thought she harbored for humans, especially the old master, was quickly revealed as nothing. The rage that possessed all dragons quickly found a place in her heart. Often, when she sat nursing her wounds from cruel tests, she would plan revenge. But she never got her chance. In less than ten years, the second master was dead. Now she wished she was the one to have passed on to the next life.

Her newest master's hair was as golden as the sun. His eyes, bluer than the sky, seemed to dance with laughter when important people were around, but Luka had unfortunately knew the master's true character. Many nights, the screams of innocent girls echoed throughout the castle. With her supernatural hearing, Luka knew that the young girls weren't here by choice. No, they had been forced to fulfill the pleasure of the young master. The same way he used her. Her wings, now much larger and magnificent, didn't seem to bother him. Rather, he seemed to enjoy her unusual body. Chained as she was, he still knew of her strength, so when he was ready to have a bit of "fun", she was often drugged. Luka could already hear him laughing upstairs, most likely drunk. It would only be a matter of time before he came to visit her, but this time would be different. As a mighty storm tore away at the fortress of stones, Luka could feel its power strengthen her bones. Every lightning strike seemed to give her more power, its rage matching her own. Now was the time for her revenge to finally come. As she heard her master's footsteps approaching, she lowered her head, hiding her readiness to strike. His drunken swagger finally arrived in front of her as she looked up. He smiled at her, a smile full of lust and pleasure. As he reached to stroke her cheek, she took action. Moving quickly, she broke the chains that had kept her there for so long. While they had been able to keep her captive when she was weaker, she had finally found enough strength. As her hands reached for the blonde's throat, she watched the cockiness in his eyes being replaced with fear. Her draconic power lifted him up above her head.

"Why?" He croaked out when she released his throat slightly. He tried to reach her face, wanting to see the human part of her again. It was a part of her that never existed in reality, only in his bizarre mind. Luka threw him high in the air, as her wings spread and took flight, grabbing the falling man by the back of his shirt collar she easily bust out a high placed window with her fierce fire. Silently, she soared above the castle, only stopping when she felt they were high enough.

"Look" she demanded from her previous owner. "This has been my prison for long enough. Now it's time to make it your funeral pyre!" She screamed, allowing the years of hatred and agony to come through. Then she released her master's shirt, allowing him to fall screaming to the harsh stone castle below. She turned away when she heard as a dull thud echoed against the hard castle walls and spires. Luka felt her wings grow larger and her body take a new shape. Her arms and legs, now the size of cedar trees, easily pulled down giant stone blocks. Her fingers had turned in to deadly claws, leaving deep scars into the ruinous castle. From her iron scaled snout, tongues of fire devoured everything that would burn. Truly, her master's castle had become his pyre.

When her rage finally abated, Luka allowed herself to return back into her human form. She watched on, as the ancient castle stood crumbling before her. At the cost of her master's life, she, the slave became free. She felt slightly guilty, knowing she had destroyed the kind white-haired master's castle, but the last two masters had destroyed her. As lightning light the sky, Luka turned and entered the shadowy forest for the first time in seventy five years. Her life as a human girl had ended, while the dragon inside of her finally had been born.


End file.
